


Anajata

by DieEis



Series: Relatos Jónicos [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Como cuando Yasuo esta sobrio y eso pone a Yi(?), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sober Yasuo (?), Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieEis/pseuds/DieEis
Summary: “Ya, Yasuo, cállate”“Hazme callar cariño”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElVirtuoso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElVirtuoso/gifts).



> gracias por el titulo @Elvirtuoso ♥♥. Si no encuentras algo en tu idioma, te toca hacerlo.

__________________________________

 

Las rutinas eran esenciales en su vida, una mente en orden llevaba a un balance con cuerpo y alma. Por eso todo llevaba una rutina, para comer, para entrenar, horas dedicadas a solo dormir, días dedicados a solo entrenar. Y momentos sagrados donde solo se meditaba y nada más se meditaba. Unas gotas gentiles caían lentamente en la fuente del patio, el jardín del templo era exclusivo para esos momentos, un jardín de arena, un estanque con pececillos y la antes mencionada fuente. En medio del césped (siempre finamente cortado como parte de su rutina de entrenamiento con Wukong, para desarrollar su concentración a los detalles, la jardinería era el ejercicio perfecto su pupilo) se hallaba sentado. Y a su espalda su pareja formal; Yasuo.  
  
Meditaba, por supuesto que meditaba, respiraba hondo, contenía el aire y lo exhalaba con lentitud, disfrutando de la acción, sintiéndose parte del universo en ese instante, incluso con su pareja detrás suyo, claramente no meditando. ¿Qué hacia? Por supuesto molestando. Pero Yi era inquebrantable, nada podía con él.  
  
Nada, ni ese aliento que recorría su nuca, aliento y nada más. Yasuo tenía meses sin tomar alcohol, algo que sinceramente _lo encendía_ por completo. Eran las cinco de la tarde, meditaba al amanecer, al atardecer, y a veces en las noches, siendo estas últimas de manera opcional. Sus dedos recorrían su espalda y le hablaba en la oreja “Yi, no hay nadie en el templo”

 “Shh, medito” le interrumpía en su sonsaques, cierto, tenía un punto a su favor, estaban solos, tiempo que no siempre podían costearse, el templo era su hogar y el de Wukong también, es decir no podían andar como almas libres por la vida haciéndolo cuando se les antojase en todos lados y en todo momento (y no es una exageración, con Yasuo a su lado el maestro del Wuju ha conocido un fuego pasional que no recordaba tener antes)

 “Puedes meditar luego” Acata en un tono flojo y rasposo, el tiene razón, puede meditar más tarde, pero la mente es más fuerte que el cuerpo. Más fuerte que esos brazos que lo rodean, y esos dedos que continúan acariciándolo. “Hmm. No”  
  
No se despega de su lado hasta que vuelve a entonar su meditación, lo escucha y lo siente, lo suelta un momento y se queda a su espalda, escucha como sus dedos se apoyan del césped y los mueve impaciente por unos momentos, como luego todo su cuerpo recae en el césped; ¿se rindió?, tal vez el otro ceda de sus intentos.  Ahora siente como estira sus piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, lo fastidia ahora con sus pies, Yi puede con eso, Yasuo es un hombre de alma floja pero persistente como ninguno. 

 De nuevo caen las gotas en la fuente, cada vez que se llenaba el cuenco caía el agua, pero lo hacía de una forma tan ligera que lo único discordante eran esas gotas, le parecía especial. Escucha el susurro del césped y como su pareja retoma sus avanzadas; pegándose de nuevo a su espalda. Esta vez no pierde tiempo y aborda su cuello con besos, es un poco raudo, pero Yi es más fuerte se insiste. Su nariz pasea por su nuca “Hueles bien” sus palabras chocan contra su piel, sus vellos se erizan levemente.

 “Acabo de ducharme”

 Sus dedos comienzan a jugar con el gi de su yukata, es perseverante cuando quiere, lo sabe, lo siente. Vuelve a hablarle “Yi, cariño, yo se que quieres” Su voz es rasposa, sus manos calientes, sus labios húmedos así como su lengua que ha comenzado a degustar su cuello. La respiración del maestro pierde un momento su compas.

 El puede contra esas tentaciones, por supuesto que puede.

 “Me encantas, ¿te lo he dicho?” Respira hondo, y murmura un asentimiento flojo, el sigue meditando “Me pones todo Yi, me encantas, justo ahora meditando me provocas, quiero hacértelo” No hay respuestas de su parte, los besos se incrementan, y los dedos hallan lentamente como desatar el nudo. Exponen su estomago y se contrae contra sí mismo cuando por fin le haya, lo toca con toda la palma de arriba abajo sobando su vientre y su panza. Yasuo incrementa su atención, sus dedos bajan al sur y la piel del castaño se eriza.

 “Estoy duro cariño, no lo hicimos esta mañana”

 “Tenía que atender mis deberes, Yasuo”

 “Ahh, pero yo también soy parte de tus deberes cariño”

 

Respira hondo, resopla más rápido de lo normal, se le pega a la espalda, lo toma de las caderas y se restriega contra él, sucio vagabundo, esta duro, de verdad esta duro. Ahora jadea contra la concha de su oreja, y con su lengua toca un poco su lóbulo, lo sigue molestando “Tú también eres mi deber, me gusta hacerte contra la mesa, y contra la pared, pero ahora, justo ahora, quiero quitarte todo, acostarte aquí en el césped y con la poca luz, verte todo”

 Sus dedos descienden mas, el mismo comienza a reaccionar de a poco, no va a mentir, no es la mano de Yasuo la que lo frota y lo toca, es su voz, es solo Yasuo con su presencia que lo pone. Se ha ido recuperando, se ha dado esa nueva oportunidad, con los días; busca ser un nuevo hombre.

 Pero sigue siendo un sucio, y eso le sigue encantando. No tiene gracia, sus piropos son un asco, le gusta lo descuidado que es, pero a la vez lo caballeroso y torpe que puede ser. Ahora toda su palma aprieta su sexo, un movimiento brusco, Yi retiene la respiración “tal vez entre alguien al templo y nos escuche, venga al jardín y te vea, haciéndolo conmigo, y yo aumente las estocadas, porque te gustan…duras” Lo dice al cabo que atrapa entre sus labios el lóbulo, lo succiona morboso y lo muerde.

 “Ya, Yasuo, cállate”

 “Hazme callar cariño” Su tono es cantarín, es un reto.  

 El no puede más. Solo se gira para apoyar su mano en su hombro y bruscamente besarlo. Siente como el sonríe; se siente malditamente victorioso. Y se lo otorga, lo ama, pero lo desea justo ahora.  Retira las manos con un movimiento rápido, y termina girando la situación a su favor. Tira contra el césped al otro espadachín, y se sube acomodándose en su ingle solo para sentarse sobre él. Jadea, oh sí, lo puede sentir, realmente esta duro (y tiene razón le encanta sentirlo así) Baja más su cuerpo y se frota contra su sexo “¿vez? Te hice callar”

 “Hhmm” Yasuo es la definición de sensualidad, su sonrisa se amplia de una manera modesta, no enseña los dientes, es floja así como el, solo lleva puesto sus pantalones de modo que se deleita con sus pectorales y ese caminito feliz de vellos que baja por su vientre  “debes de aplicar este método con más frecuencia”

 “Tal vez lo haga, ahora, ¿no me lo ibas a dar duro?” Y su respuesta es obvia, lo embiste con las caderas, le roba un suave jadeo de sus labios, si, así lo quiere. Se termina de desajustar la yukata y la abre para él, aun hay mordidas de días anteriores en su pecho, y uno que otro chupetón en sus pectorales, un silbido se escapa de la boca de Yasuo, y con ello, el poco aire que le queda antes del demandante beso que Yi impone. Se restriegan, siente ahora con más fuerza las manos del otro en su cuerpo, no tiene cuidados lo toma con rudeza, lo acaricia torpe; pero le encanta todo. A comparación, Yasuo es un maestro con la boca y sus labios. Jadea entre beso y beso, y con cada uno Yi se motiva, mueve las caderas solo para sentirlo más contra él, es solo la ropa aun pero anticipa lo que ya tanto le prometía este. Las bocas se sueltan, se lamen, se saborean de nuevo, y peligrosas, una se mueve al cuello del otro; nuevamente planta besos ahí conforme sus manos bajan a los glúteos del maestro.

 Lo nalguea a como da su alcance, un jadeo y un tirón, Yasuo lo quiere más cerca, está desatando con sus manos rápidamente el fundashi que lleva puesto, y en cuestión de segundos es solo la yukata lo único que lo cubre. Manos gruesas y callosas toman su longitud, le brinda una caricia rustica, analítica, como si nunca en su vida hubiese tenido al maestro en sus manos. Empieza a bombearlo desde la punta hasta la base, y sube la mirada, por su vientre hasta su rostro; Yi se muerde los labios, es un hombre duro, pero la sangre le sube hasta los hombros, dándole una tonalidad roja que le encanta.  

  
“Nhhmmmm” Yi movía sus caderas solo para sentir más, para que Yasuo mueva mas su mano. Tiembla ante una corriente de aire, le vuela un poco los costados de la yukata. “Vamos amor…uhmm pásame el lubricante”  
  
“Uhmm” Su mano bajo el ritmo sobre su sexo, sonriendo ahora de oreja a oreja con todos los dientes expuestos.  
  
“¿Uhm qué?”

“Olvide en el cuarto el frasco”

“Yasuo…”

“Yi” Mantiene la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

“No lo voy a hacer sin lubricante, ni se te ocurra, ¿Cómo se te olvida? Vienes con las intenciones, todo caliente y con media erección encima, y ¿no traes el lubricante?”  
“ Así parece, cariño”

Yi jadeo, dejando caer su peso por completo sobre la entrepierna ajena, se peino los cabellos, y volvió a jadear, no, no se iba a detener justo ahora. De nuevo se quito las manos de Yasuo de encima y cobrando valentía, se giro. Se levanto la yukata y se dispuso para él. Yi no era ningún virgen, por favor ¿Quién podría siquiera pensar en eso? Pero tenía ciertos recatos a la hora de tener sexo, entre esos esto. Le avergonzaba en medida, al contrario de Yasuo; que amaba hacerlo.

 No pierde tiempo, al menos no lo hace notar, separa sus glúteos y lo muerde con pellizcos “Yi…cariño, no esperaba esto”

“¿No?" pregunta con duda "¿No lo planeaste?”

“Siendo sinceros, para nada, creí que irías por el lubricante” Le da un chupetón a un glúteo, lo lame, siente como este tiembla entre sus manos, y como se apoya de sus piernas ahora. Sonríe en un resoplido, no lo planeo, pero si se lo disponía así, no era quien para no apoyar a su pareja. Lame sus cachetes con parsimonia, lo va a disfrutar tanto como este disponible. Y más si Yi comienza a ponerse cómodo, quejándose abiertamente de su improvisado _cinturón_. “Odio este mecate, ¿no puedes usar el gi que te regale?” Sus propios pantalones ceden, y escucha a su pareja resoplar, ¿de asombro? ¿de excitación? Porque él no ha parado los mimos. “Pervertido, ¿Dónde está tu fundashi?”

“Pero Yi, te vine a buscar, ¿Por qué te iba a hacer más duro el trabajo?”

 “Amor, eres un pervertido”

 “Así te gusto, pero estamos hablando mucho” Separo nuevamente sus glúteos y se fascino con lo que veía, Yi temblaba de placer, su entrada lo esperaba, seguramente entre una mezcla de ansias y bochorno. No lo hizo perder más tiempo, y paso su lengua para degustarlo. El sabor natural de Yi, el olor  a jabón y a los perfumes que se untaba por todo el cuerpo el otro. Con la primera lamida tembló, sintió el tirón en su sexo cuando los dedos del sabio lo tomaron, idolatro su hombría contra su mejilla mientras lo lamia, siempre tan atento antes de meterlo a su boca.  
  
Las lengüetadas no cedieron, tenía que prepararlo como le gustaba, húmedo y suelto, lo iba a devorar por completo. Ensalivando el camino, dando pequeñas mordidas con los labios hambrientos, y con cada una de estas Yi tiembla, jadea, gime bajo, es silencioso, se han acostumbrado a ser clandestinos. Se ensaliva los dedos, lo toca y lo molesta empujándolos un poco, retrae primero las caderas hacia él, pero en otro impulso la hecha hacia atrás. Lo intenta de nuevo pero con la lengua, jabón nuevamente es lo que siente, pero su insistencia es tanta que en pocos minutos ya lo tiene todo húmedo, sabiendo a él. Su lengua roba un gemido más fuerte, incluso con el miembro en su boca lo puede escuchar gemir.

 Su lengua es reemplazada por esos dedos intrusos, que ahora se deslizan suaves por su entrada. Se empujan contra él y roban una cadena de gemidos lastimeros que hacen temblar a Yasuo. Intercala los dedos con su lengua y viceversa, solo para ver hasta donde resistiría su pareja. Dos dedos de manera traviesa se abren en su interior. La boca que rodea su hombría se venga de manera placentera; lo aprieta con los labios y lo abandona.  
  
“Ya. Estoy listo. Dámelo”

 Yasuo solo se ríe contra su entrada, se relame los labios y vuelve a darle un lengüetazo mas “¿y si no quiero?” otra vez se ríe, hace temblar al maestro y que empuje mas su boca contra su entrada.

 “Y-yasuo, ah, por favor”

 “Si lo pides así, ah, ¿Cómo voy a negarme?”

 Lo suelta finalmente, y Yi se zafa de sus manos, se acuesta ahora a su lado, la yukata cubre su espalda, el césped esta frio lo siente bajo sus dedos, su mirada da contra el cielo, comienza a ponerse oscuro, pero aun el sol está presente. Puede ver a su pareja en su esplendor venir hambriento contra él. Recoge sus piernas contra su pecho; es indecente pero puede darse esos lujos, es Yasuo.

 El llamado imperdonable era un titulo cruel para aquel hombre que lo miraba, lo recorría de pies a cabeza y se sentía derretir contra él. Su hombría se pega contra su vientre de solo ver la ajena, húmeda por su propia saliva y ahora imponente como la espada que este ostenta. No es tan larga como la misma, es un tamaño aceptable, pero el grueso lo compensa todo. Y cuando la punta lo roza se lo recuerda. “Mmmm”  
  
Esta caliente, jadea más rápido preparándose para recuperar aire, no suelen hacerlo sin lubricante, pero debe admitir que Yasuo hizo un buen trabajo con él, pero aun así hará falta más. Gime y aprieta los ojos, lo toma de las caderas conforme se adentra en su interior, su miembro palpita deseoso y ninguno de los dos quiere esperar. Yi se mueve hacia abajo, soltando sus piernas y manteniéndolas abiertas, se apoya del césped.

 “Dámelo todo”

 “Si, mi vida”

 Aun en medio del jardín, desnudo y de piernas abiertas, Yasuo tiene la capacidad de hacerlo hervir. Este sonríe de medio lado y sus caderas de unen. Yi aprieta el césped entre sus dedos, sus caderas se separan, y se vuelven a unir, es un ritmo liviano, pero Yasuo embiste con fuerza, la sangre se le sube, al cuello y al rostro. Es imposible que no se vean a los ojos, es improbable que vuelvan a dejar de verse. Sus gemidos poco a poco comienzan a inundar el jardín, el agua de la fuente ya ni se escucha, y si de verdad alguien entrara al templo, podría darse una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en el jardín.

 

Yasuo gruñe por dentro entre cada gemido y jadeo, está concentrado, mueve sus caderas solo para hacerle temblar de placer, y cuando hace que Yi lagrime en pleno gemido de placer, suelta una risa coqueta. Ha dado en el blanco. Sus piernas tiemblan por que quiere sentirlo más, y terminan anclándose a las caderas del más alto. Asegurando que no se separe tanto de él entre estocadas. Yasuo baja mas solo para unir sus bocas, ahogando gemidos, devorando sus nombres.

 Yi propone mas, no quiere que se salga de él, aumentan el ritmo de las embestidas, su voz aumenta un decibel al igual que Yasuo. Son unos ruidosos cuando quieren. El maestro se toca, siente que va a explotar en cualquier momento, sus caderas hacen un ruido morboso cada vez que chocan que le fascina, corrompen la armonía del jardín. Suelta la mano que se ancla al césped y sube a la espalda ancha que Yasuo ostenta. Entierra sus dedos, no llega a lastimarlo pero sabe que a este le encanta. Trata de componer palabras en su boca, pero es imposible. Sus gemidos aumentan de velocidad y se empuja mas contra el sexo duro del otro, ahí viene, su vientre cosquillea y mirada se pierde en la ajena, y estalla. Salpica su mano y su vientre, y continua viendo lucecitas, ahora tiembla de placer y solo escapa de su boca el nombre; Yasuo.

 

Está por llegar, pero lo resiste, le encanta abusar de la hipersensibilidad tras los orgasmos de  Yi; tiembla, babea, lo rasguña, rehúye por que lo siente el doble, pero a la vez lo busca porque se siente muy bien. Yasuo no tiene piedad.

 Llama a Yi en un gemido áspero, placentero cierra los ojos y abre la boca; corriéndose por completo en su interior. No quiere que ni una gota se desperdicie.

 Yi tiembla bajo su agarre, y jadea cuando sale de el finalmente, tirado en el césped abierto de piernas. Se separa solo para ver como su semilla se escurre detrás de él.

 __________________________________

 

“Gracias” Susurraba contra su oreja, los fuertes brazos de Yasuo lo sostenían y ahora lo cargaban. Yi trato de ponerse en pie pero sus piernas temblaron torpemente, lo que menos necesitaba es que lo dejaran en el césped de aquella forma. Pero eso no sucedería, con Yasuo ahí nunca.

 “No hay de qué vida”

 Yi se aferro contra su cuello, el más alto lo podía llevar sin problema alguno. La trenza de la barba de Yi le hace cosquillas cuando el se acerca a su oído, le susurra algo y es ahora Yasuo el que cobra color, riéndose a lo bajo y aferrando más a su pareja contra su pecho.

 __________________________________

 


End file.
